What did I do?
by MissBella la de ue
Summary: Edward is tired of seeing Bella happy so he takes matters into his own hands.One-Shot with LOTS OF LEMONS Warning Under 18 must look away!


**What did I do?**

**EPOV**

_Fuck you Bella Swan!_ Why you may ask that I hate Bella Swan well it's because _fuck_ she's _always, _I mean always fucking happy!

Sometimes I want to fuck her brains out! I want to fuck her tight little pussy till she begs me to stop. _I_ want to be the one to wipe that goddamn smile off her face and be able to say_ 'Yeah I did that and I fucked her hard too'._

She walked by my desk with her friend Angela linked with arms smiling and giggling. She has the most exquisite body in the _world_, I mean her breast are huge and she has the skinniest waist with the nice perkiest ass I've ever seen.

I was determined today to fuck her and fuck her _hard_.

After school was over I waited for _her_ to come, this was my plan she'd come out the gym, I stalk her home **(Bella walks home)** then I'd grab her push her in my car and drive off somewhere. Yeah I know I'm sick, but I want to fuck Bella six-ways to Sunday.

When Bella walked out of the gym and started heading home I stood behind her a few feet so she won't know I was following her.

As soon as the highway was quiet and there were only a few cars I grabbed pushed her in my car.

She screamed, kicked, and begged for me to let go of her.

"Let go of ME!" She yelled as I pushed her into the passenger seat.

"Shut the hell up!" She was starting to aggravate me, that I starting saying things I didn't mean to say.

"You think you could parade around the school happy all the time!" I yelled.

She was silent. "Huh?" I paused, "Answer me damn it!"

"N-no" She stammered.

"You think that happy attitude of yours is good for others!" I yelled this time turning my head from the road and to her face. She was scared.

_Just where I want her._

"Fuck" I growled, "Well Isabella" I smirked at her reaction of saying her full name, liking the way it sounded on my lips. "I'm going to fuck your brains out until you can't move anymore!" she turned to me scared to death all over her face.

"W-what..Why!" she stuttered, "I didn't do anything to you Edward!" she screamed.

Stunned that she knew my name, I mean I never spoke to anyone and made sure not to speak to her. "Shut up!" I growled, if she didn't shut up I swear I'd stop the car and unbuckle my pants, shove my cock in her pussy, till she came.

"NO!, You DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she was getting irritating now. I needed to shut that mouth of hers. And I knew the perfect way of doing so. I stopped the car, unzipped my pants and pinned her against the window.

I was breathing up and down her neck as she trembled out of fear. "Oh Isabella why do you pressure me so" I breathed on her neck stopping at her jugular vein and then nibbling on it.

She moaned out of pleasure then quickly covered her hand with her mouth.

"Please" she begged "Please Edward…d-don't do t-this"

"How can I stop now" If I wasn't hard before then my dick was pulsating on her stomach, it felt so _warm_.

She gasped. "Oh god Edwaaaard" She moaned, "Please". I started playing with her clit with my fingers.

I chuckled "What?" I whispered in her ear.

"Please"

"Please what?" I penetrated her harder then moved my hand in her pants and played with her wet pussy, while pinching my forefinger and thumb on her clit.

"Please Fuck Me!" She begged.

With that I tore off her pants, pulled my boxers down, ripped her panties off and plunged my cock so hard in her she screamed.

"Ah!" she screamed, bucking her hips into mine causing my dick to go deeper into her. I groaned by the friction.

I pulled her legs over my shoulder going deeper into her if that was possible. I slid out then _slammed_ back into her.

"Edward!" she screamed.

"Yes love?" I answered. I was starting to make a rhythm. _Slam_. Out. _Slam. _Out. _Slam. _Out.

Her walls around my dick started clenching and I knew she was about to cum.

"No" I growled "Don't come yet, let's come together."

"I-I c-c-can't" She whined.

I slammed harder into her making her jump "I said no!"

Too late she came.

_Fuck!_

I changed her into a new position. She was now doggy-style her, ass raise above my dick.

Then I slammed my cock back into her she kept screaming as for me to stop.

"N-no m-more please!" she begged "I can't take it!" then her walls clenched again.

"Wait I'm almost…THERE" I grunted as we both came. She was jerking as she came hard.

"Oh GOD!" she screamed.

"Not God, baby just me" I whispered in her ear while I pulled out of her, pulling her into my lap while she fell asleep.

_Goal Complete._

I smiled to myself in content then drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

**So Tell me what you think i know this is my first ONE-SHOT but please tell me if i should make this into a story or not?**

**xoxo-Preonna****  
**


End file.
